Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for retaining electrical contacts within electrical components, such as high density electrical connector assemblies.
Various communication or computing systems use electrical connectors to transmit data signals between different components of the systems. An electrical connector may electrically and mechanically connect one electrical component, such as a circuit board, server, or the like to another electrical component.
As data processing demands continue to increase, electrical connectors have been developed with an increased number of electrical contacts. In many applications, a high density pattern of electrical contacts is desired. A high density pattern of electrical contacts is one in which a center-to-center spacing of neighboring electrical contacts creates a thin insulative material between the neighboring contacts.
However, high density contact applications may not provide sufficient space for known contact retention systems and methods to securely retain the electrical contacts. For example, known molded contact retention systems and known retention clip retainer systems are typically too bulky for various high density applications.
A need exists for a practical system and method of efficiently retaining electrical contacts within a high density array or pattern.